Hidden Secrets
by Sh'arra Rie
Summary: This is my first fic. pleas revue. What if Gohan was taken and made prisoner to Lord Frieza and made to train and fight? Based right after Vegeta and Goku fight for the first time. Pleas read the warning!
1. Prolog

**Warning: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters the only thing that I own is the plot, so don't bother suing me because all you will get is some homework and my dragons and you can't have my dragons.   
  
** Warning: This story is rated R, for a good reason. In later chapters it will start getting very dark and angsty. There are drugs, rape, suicide, torture, and murder. Also, vulgar language and racial comments are used in the story and it is not my intention to offend.   
  
Send off a grate thank you to my Bata editor The Great Poptart

Prologue   
  
The cold eye's stared down into my soul. The hard eyes that laugh at my pain, that fed on it. Will those eyes ever go away?

Jerking awake my hand slips toward the knives that I no longer carry. Sighing, I wonder if the dreams will ever leave me? Getting up slowly, the scars and old wounds pull threateningly, a warning of the ache that would follow if I were to go to fast. _Ah to be young again_, I think to myself as a horde of young children run past, shrieking and yelling insults to one another. _Then again, few Saiya-jin ever live long enough to complain about stiff joints and growing to old to fight!_

Shaking my head I let my eyes wonder over to my small hand made bookcase in the far corner. In the bookcase are perhaps twenty well-worn leather bound books. Wandering over there, I randomly pick a book and open it to rough sketch of a very strange looking space shuttle. Smiling, I remember Vegeta's face when he found out that this ship contained over three hundred men, women, and children Saiya-jin.

Chuckling to myself I head back over to my chair, but before settling in I stir up the fire to chase away the chill that had come while I napped. Settling comfortably into my chair again, I watch as the sun slowly drops below the horizon and I let the heat from the fire seep in to my bones.

As the last rays of the sun disappear I suddenly realize I have no wish to be alone this night. The night of the anniversary.

Shuddering away from the thoughts for now I concentrate on finding my cloak and gloves. Finding them, I go out the door and head to the town's only tavern, not bothering to lock the door. Thieves where dealt with harshly and no one would dare steal from me.

Shivering in a sudden gust of wind, I pulled the cloak closer to me as I step into the Blood Moon Tavern. The sweet smells of roast pig and burning Cedar wood greeted me.

"Master Gohan, Master Gohan, a pleasure to see you! Come, come! Why are you hovering by the door? A seat by the fire, will it be? Of course, of course, and a fine slab of the roasting pig," yelled Carmond the owner of the Blood Moon Tavern.

I smiled and allowed myself to be ushered over to the table closest to the fire knowing it was of no use arguing. Leaning back, I propped my feet up and basked in the warmth of the fire. Only then did I allow the thoughts to come.

A polite cough succeeded in capturing my attention. I turn to my neighbor.

"One was wondering what has brought you out hear this cold winter evening," his gruff voice inquired.

"One thought to chase away unwanted thoughts with a warm fire and good company," I replied as the food came with a big mug of mulled apple cider.

No alcohol was served in this town. Drinking was dangerous in this town.

Perhaps sensing an opportunity for a story, the man, for I did not know his name, continued, "I have learned that speaking of your thoughts sometimes helps clear your mind of them."

"More memories then thoughts," I murmur.

"Then do tell, for we know so little about you," my neighbor says.

"Yes."

"Do."

"Oh, please do, Master Gohan!"

Embarrassed, I didn't realize I had become such a mystery to people and agreed to tell the story.

So, for the fist time I found myself gathering my memories and told the complete story of my life.

Slow, I know but it gets better in the next chapter. I promise!


	2. Capture

  
  
A big thank you to my wonderful Bata The Great Poptart

As you all should know, I was born here on Earth and my father, Goku to some and Kakaroto to others, was blissfully unaware of his Saiya-jin heritage. The age of two found me as a very sheltered young boy. And I found myself that day flying with my father to meet his friends for the first time. That day my father's brother came looking for him. There was a fight between them that left both dead and two powerful Saiya-jin heading for earth. They would reach us in exactly a year. So, I was put into the hardest training I was to see in several years. The year past and I had learned the barest bones of fighting. Then Vegeta and Napa landed on Earth. My father had been wished back to life in time to save me by the Dragon Balls, but not in time for my teacher, Piccolo. The end of the fight found me semi-unconscious, my father dead once again, and Vegeta crawling to his ship. This is where the story truly begins.

"Vegeta? Vegeta! You had best be listening. In payment for loosing this fight you will bring me the young Saiya-jin boy. I will be awaiting your arrival." With that the radio exploded in to sparks.

Hearing a muffled curse, but unable to move, I felt strong hands hoist me up and toss me into the small pod before I lost conscious.

I awoke to the sensation of flying through the air, and before I realized that I really was, I made hard contact with the floor.

"Good, your awake," a voice said above me. "Get up and follow me, and don't even think of trying to escape."

Fully awake now, I got up and followed him through several buildings. From behind I could tell that underneath his strange armor his skin was a light blue-green color. He also had his hair braided and wrapped once around his head. It came to rest at the center of his back. More then a little scared and very hungry, I decided to ask some questions.

"Sir? Please, where am I? What happened?"

He turned quickly, so quickly that my unprepared eyes couldn't follow him. His fist connected soundly with my cheekbone, so that I flew back into the nearest wall fifteen feet away. Tears instantly came to my eyes, but I fought them back, determined as always not to cry in front of anyone.

"What has happened boy is that you have been captured by the all powerful Lord Frieza. And now you are his property, and young untrained boys should not speak unless spoken to. As to where you are, that does not matter for you will not be staying here long. Now come along. I don't have all day," with this he turned and started walking again.

Stopping in front of what looked like an armory, he turned quickly and grabbed me by the arm and thrust me in front of him. Inside the armory, for an armory it definitely was, was the biggest man I had ever seen, even bigger than Napa! This man stood nine feet high and as big as both my arms spread wide from side to side. He was holding what appeared to be a cattle brand except smaller. The man in the armory bowed deeply to the one holding me.

"Zarbon! I was not expecting you to be escorting the boy. I suppose you want me to mark him," Turnig he set the brand into some white- hot coals. Not understanding what he meant by marking, I stood there while Zarbon and the man talked in a language I had never heard before.

Suddenly, Zarbon turned me about and griped both of my arms hard; he stepped onto my feet, too, preventing me from any movement. My shirt was ripped off of my body and thrown to the floor. Suddenly dizzy my hands acted upon there own and grabed Zarbon's arms, the sickening sweet smell of burning skin came to me a moment before the pain. After a moment I realized that the pain was coming from the back of my upper left shoulder. Realizing what this implied, I clamped my teeth together and refused to give them the pleasure of hearing me scream.

Suddenly, Zarbon let me go and stepped sharply back. I do not know what was still keeping me on my feet. Saying something I was unable to make out through the haze of pain, Zarbon turned and began walking again. Assuming he meant me to follow him, we continued into another building.

This time stopping at the doorway, he pushed me in front of him. "Doc? Doc?! Where are you," Zarbon yelled into the empty room.

"Ah, the young Saiya-jin boy is here and... Zarbon! What a surprise! I was not expecting you," said the strange man coming out of a small room in the back. The man was small, only a few inches taller then I. He more resembled a small dinosaur then anything else.

"Well, come along boy. Sit hear on the table so that I can examine you," he said, pointing at a metal table with several straps, which appeared to be restraints, on either side of it.

The table was up high, five feet above me in fact. Being unable to use my left arm, I wondered how I was to get up there. Hearing a dragging sound behind me, I turned to see the doctor dragging a miniature stair case that was bigger then he was to the table. Dragging the stairs into place he gestured for me to proceed upon the table.

On the table, the man turned me so that he could see the burn on my back. Mumbling to himself, he thrust his hand into one of his numerous pockets and pulled out a big blue bottle. Unscrewing it, he rubbed the contents onto the burn on my back. The pain subsided almost instantly.

"This mark is permanent now," he told me. "The only way for it to be removed now would be to loose the shoulder." Getting down, he moved the stairs away from the table.

Gesturing for me to get down, he turned away and walked over to talk to Zarbon. Sliding down, I stood there wondering what was going to happen next. Turning back to me, the doctor told me to take off my pants. Having lost my since of modesty the year before, I did this without arguing.

The pants off, the doctor began to examine me. Giving a start of surprise, he suddenly asked, "how old are you?"

"I'm not sure. How long was I in the small ship?"

"You where in the pod for a month and a half," the Doc replied to my question.

"Then I am three years of age, sir."

"The youngest yet," he said to himself as he turned away.

Suddenly, my stomach gave a low rumble that probably could be heard all the way down the hall.

"Hungry are you," he asked. Turning to what must have been a servant, which I had not noticed before, he said, "You, run to the kitchen and tell the cook to give you a meal... about the size of Vegeta's norm when he comes back from a mission." The servant ran full speed out the door and down the hall.

Able now to use my arm I managed to jump back on to the table and settle cross-legged onto it.

"Hurry it up! We don't have all day you know," Zarbon suddenly yelled down the hall, making me start so unexpectedly that I almost fell off the table. Giving me an amused look, he moved out of the doorway to allow the servant to pass.

The smell alone was enough to make my mouth start watering as the servant gave me a large platter of food. Setting it on my crossed legs, I started to eat.

Suddenly laughing, Zarbon said to no one in particular, "well any doubts about him being Saiyan have just been proven incorrect! Just by how much and how he eats." Still laughing he turned to me, "did your mother never teach you manners?"

Realizing I was the butt of some unknown joke, I slowed down to a normal pace and began to eat with a minimal amount of manners.

Still laughing he continued, "don't get used to the service, boy, because for now on you will be expected to get your own food." Turning his attention away from me again, he leaned back against the doorframe.

Finishing the food, I set the platter off to the side and slid down to the floor again and went to stand before Zarbon. Grunting he turned and once again I follow him. As we leave the last of the buildings behind, a large ship looms up before us. It must be as big as a city, I think to myself. Deciding to try an experiment, I stop and dig my toes in to the floor and brace my self.

"Sir? Zarbon? What is that? Why am I here? Who is Frieza?"

Once again Zarbon turns quickly, but this time I am able to at least see him move. His fist connected with the same cheekbone as last time. Having been ready for it, I only skidded back a few feet.

"That's Lord Frieza, and you would do well to remember it. Lord Frieza is the most powerful being in the universe and soon to be the ruler of it as well. That ship over there is to be your new home. I doubt very much that you will step out of that ship in the next ten years. "In that ship you will be given a proper training befitting a soldier of Lord Frieza. after the training it is up to Lord Frieza to decide what happens next." Looking at me he suddenly realized that I had only skidded back a few feet. "You learn quickly," he said sneering. "It took most of the other boys five tries before they realized what happens when you ask unwanted questions." Turning, he led me into the ship.

Entering the ship, I realized that it must have more then one floor because the ceiling was too low for just one. Confirming my assumption, Zarbon stated, "There are three floors to this ship. The first floor, the one you are on now, contains the mess hall, engine room, Lord Frieza's rooms and the cockpit. You are not allowed on this floor unless told otherwise. "The second floor contains the main showers, several large training rooms, a second small kitchen, and the sleeping quarters for the trainees and fighters. This is where you will spend most of your time. "The third floor is devoted mainly to training rooms, gravity rooms, and the prisoner containment facilities. It also contains a second smaller shower room and sleeping quarters for special circumstances."

Finishing his small speech, we reached what appeared to be an elevator. Getting in, Zarbon stated, "Second floor." The elevator began to move upwards. With a soft ding the doors opened and Zarbon stepped out into a long hall that must have gone from one side of the ship to the other.

Slender doors exactly ten steps away from one another lined the hallway. On the doors where numbers, the first one I saw being 300. Going a short distance to the right, Zarbon stopped in front of the door 313 on the right hand side of the hall.

"This will be your room until it is decided that you should be moved," said Zarbon as he opened the door. "I suggest you get some sleep, you will need it for tomorrow. The lights go off in this room at exactly eleven o'clock and they come back on at four-thirty. There is a clock in your room and when it reads five you will be expected to be in the training room. "The training room is to your left as you exit your room all the way down the hall. There are two checkpoints that you must pass through on your way to the room. This door will not lock but do not go wondering about for I guarantee you will not like the consequences."

With that Zarbon turned away and went back into the elevator.

I whent into the room and the door closes behind me. In the small room is a bed in the far-left corner and one table with a chair. By the bed is a nightstand with two drawers and on top of the stand is a small lamp and digital clock. On the opposite wall of the bed is a small door. Upon opening the door, I discover a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and mirror. The lights suddenly go out and I managed to get to the bed without running into something. Crawling into bed my eye's drift shut of their own accord.

How did you like it? More? no More? Tellllllll ME! bangs had on keyboard I will not update until I get at least 15 good reviews so review!


	3. Elite Training?

Warning: I do not own Dragon Ball Z ore it's characters the only thing that I own is the plot so anyway don't bother sowing me because all you will get is some home work and my Dragons and you cant have my dragons.  
  
*** Elite training?  
  
Jerking awake as the lights came on in my room memories came of where I am and what I am doing hear rush back to me. Groaning I fell back onto the bead, a mistake, for pain rushes down my back all the way to my toes, which intern cased my cheek to start throbbing. Turning my head I look at the clock which read 4:40. Getting up I realized that I was still in my boxers and had no wish to into a fight with no protection what so ever. Remembering the drawers on the nightstand I open the top drawer to find a leather bound book. Shutting the drawer I open the second, in it are several pairs of plane dark brown leather pants and shirts. Getting this on I then discover a pair of boots by the stand. Checking the time again I head out the door.  
  
Turning to the left I walk down the hall. As I walk I quickly meat up with several others, they do not speak so neither do I. Coming to what looks like a large mettle detector encompassing the whole hallway there was a harassed looking man explaining something. "All you do is set your hand onto the scanner then walk threw. A light touch will do. Hurry up now are you will be late!"  
  
A line quickly forms and each one presses their hand onto the scanner. As I walk threw I stumbled over what appeared to be a foot, almost hitting the boy in front of me. "Watch it!" the boy, yelled into my face.  
  
Before I could apologies the boy turned away from me and began walking again. Following him we repeat the process of the scanner once more. A foot was thrust before me fore more times, but I was able to ovoid them, unfortunately I was unable to find who did it.  
  
Finally, we reached the last door. Going threw it put us into a large strangely shaped room.  
  
"It is five o'clock! Every one should be hear." Barked a loud voice that instantly got your attention. " Every one form a line going biggest on the right to smallest on the left, with backs facing the door. Well?! Move!" Taking a few moments we where able to arrange are selves as wonted. I found myself at the vary end of the line on the left.  
  
The man that had bean yelling the orders came to stand before us. He was a big man standing at seven foot nine. His skin was a light purple and the mussels in his arms and legs bulged almost as if he was on steroids. He also had two big black horns atop his head.  
  
"I am Captain Ginyu!" the man said which was as far as he got before the door slammed shut interrupting him.  
  
Turning with every one else to see who was late, we where stopped by Ginyus yell "Did I tell you that you could turn to look at him? NO! I did not, so why are you turning to look?" Snapping my head back to the front I waited to see what would happen.  
  
"Your late," Captain Ginyu snarled as he stared over are heads at the late boy, "Promptness is one of the first thing that you will learn. Since today is your first day punishment will be light. See that box over there?" Ginyu said pointing to a medium size black box, "That box over their ways exactly sixty pounds. When we are done hear, and you are being placed, you will take that box, hold it above your head, and run fifty times around the room. Now arrange yourself into the line that is going from biggest to smallest."  
  
Making room for him we once again faced Ginyu "Now as I was saying before I am Captain Ginyu!" Holding his name out longer then necessary he struck a pose resembling the hieroglyphics one would expect to find in an Egyptian Pyramid.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw awed expressions on the others faces. Feeling more like laughing then being awed I schooled my expression wondering what was so grand about him.  
  
"Now I am going to have every one of you face off against one another person. During this fight I will be watching to determine your skill level. Now, three years ago twenty-children where put into their exact skill level and their progress was to slow. So this time when your skill level is determined you will be placed one above it. Some of you will be placed in the same class as the first twenty. Now going down the line tell me your name, age and the race of your parents."  
  
Deciding to learn names after I new who I was going to be with I let my eyes wonder around the room. The room was filled with the normal training equipment waits, poles for pool ups, and what looked to be high-powered treadmills.  
  
Suddenly clearing his throat my neighbor stated like a computer reading off numbers, "Name John, age seven, parents race unknown."  
  
My tern I looked Ginyu in the eye, "My name is Gohan, and I am three years of age, my mother was human and my father was Saiyan."  
  
When the names where done Ginyu had us move to one side of the room where he picked pares out fight. Watching the pares fight I saw new moves that I new, that when I had a chance I would be trying out for my self. When it was my tern I found myself pared with the boy who had bean standing next to me.  
  
Going to the center of the room I stud opposite to John. As Ginyu shouted "Go!" we both jumped foreword. After the first few exchanges I realized that we where equal to each other in skill but, I still had the upper advantage for I could tell that John was not used to fighting someone smaller then himself. Suddenly John smiled moved quickly and kicked me on the arm I was favoring, right on the burn. Sliding across the floor I lied there for a moment but got up before Ginyu could call mach. Rushing him I pooled one of the moves I had seen earlier, it was sloppy but it worked. My opponent slid across the floor and did not get up again.  
  
Panting I headed back over to the wall in a complete silence before Ginyu pointed out another pare. Leaning against a wall I made sure that my sensitive ears could pick up anything Ginyu and another man, which had come in wile I had fought, said.  
  
The new man was not as tall as Ginyu but was even bulkier. The man looked like a giant human with bright red hare.  
  
"And to think Recoom, I thought that today would not be entertaining at all. But that young boy who just fought made it much more interesting." Ginyu said softly. "How so Captain?" said Recoom who sounded eager to hear the latest gossip.  
  
"Well, he is the boy that Lord Frieza had Vegeta bring in. His name is Gohan, I think he said, and even at the age of three is proficient enough to pick up moves out of a fight and execute them in battle, even if it was sloppily done. He says that his father was Saiyan but is mother was human, so his fathers blood must have run true. I even have special orders to place him in the elite training program, he won't see battle till he's nineteen!"  
  
Ginyu went on but I was not listening. I couldn't believe it. I did not think my fighting skills where good enough to go into an elite training program. That was a far as I got before my thoughts where interrupted by Ginyu.  
  
"All right, I wont you all to spread out give your self at least six feet of space between one another and stay away from the walls."  
  
Heading to the back I placed myself several feet away from others and turned to face Ginyu again.  
  
"Now I am going to teach you a sequence of moves that will be added onto every time you get a new skill level. You will do these moves until every one of you have gotten it right. Then you will be dismissed for a shower after the shower you will perform these moves ten times correctly in a row on your own time. Oh, by the way no visitors are allowed into your room after ten o'clock. Now these moves start out easy and progressively get harder." It only took my once to get the moves down.  
*** You like? For those of you that hate the Ginyu force *cringe, cringe* I'm with you there but they are good fighters and convenient to use in later chapters. And my non-subtle hint REVU wink, wink nudge, nudge hint, hint. 


	4. After

Warning: I do not own Dragon Ball Z ore it's characters the only thing that I own is the plot so anyway don't bother sowing me because all you will get is some home work and my Dragons and you cant have my dragons.  
  
Warning there is a vary mild rape scean in hear if this bothers you skip the first part of this Chapter.  
  
Hot, sticky, and tired I followed the others to the showers. I open the door and a wave of steam hit me. Seeing many unoccupied showers I headed over to one five from the entrance. Reaching it I saw two towels, soap, and shampoo. Shedding my close I set the heat of the water to my preference. Sopping up quickly I let the water just run over me, allowing my mussels to relax.  
Suddenly uncomfortable I open my eyes to see five men standing near me. Acting as if I had noticed nothing I calmly shut off the water. Toweling myself dry I picked up my close and started to edge toward the door.  
"Where are you going in such a hurry," one of the men who had bean watching me asked from behind just as I had managed to get on my pants. "Yea," said another who suddenly appeared in front of me. "You haven't had a proper welcome yet."  
This time giving up on all pretence of calm I slid throw the mans legs and bolted out the door. Out in the hall again I walked as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, I reached my door. Opening and going throw I turned to lock the door. A Plane, gray door, without a lock, greeted me.  
"Damn It" I said softly to myself as I turned to look for something to barricade the door with. Going over to my nightstand I looked at the clock: eight-thirty, one hour and thirty minutes before no visitors. Still facing the nightstand I heard the door open. Turning around I opened my mouth to tell him to go away before I was rammed into. Hitting the wall the man put his mouth on mine. Using one hand to keep me pined and another to untie my pants his kissing became harder. Struggling I tried to hit him but he slammed me so hard against the wall that I was stunned and couldn't move. His mouth still on mine he moved me over to the bed.  
  
When he finally left I just lay there, I couldn't move. Groaning I turned to my side bent my knees to my chest and just and starred at the wall. After a wile I felt a single tear role down my cheek. Closing my eyes I thought of the man thinking of me laying in my bed crying and helpless. Jerking my eyes open I got up and started to do the moves as instructed until the lights went off. Getting into bed I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I opened my eyes when the lights came back on. I sat up wincing because every mussel in my body had stiffened over the night. Getting on my feet I spent ten minutes stretching before my stomach gave a loud rumble. Realizing I had not eaten in over twenty fore hours I wondered when I would be able to eat. Going to the drawer I got out fresh close and headed once again to the training room. Being about tin minutes early there was no traffic and suspiciously placed feet to worry about. Getting throw the checkpoints without mishap I reached the door to the training room. Going in I saw that I was not the only one there early, the three ore fore others their where grinning happily to one another. Heading over to a group of three that was closest to me I opened my mouth to ask what they where so happy about before I was interrupted. "We where just tolled where we are going to be placed. Those two are going to place into level five and I will be placed into the elite training program. I'm just waiting for one other to come before we are escorted to another training room." He turns back to his friends with a smug expression on his face. Rolling my eyes I look for Ginyu, as I am looking a strange man walked up to me. He was a small man with bright orange skin and stark white hare. "Good your hear, you and the other boy will follow me to another training room for the elite training program." Said the small man with a thick accent.  
"You mean this half-pint boy is the other fighter we where waiting for?" the other boy said sneering.  
"You are Steven are you not?" he said looking at the other boy. With his nod he continued "And this is Gohan so yes I am quite sure unless you have a problem with it, which in that case you can take it up with the Captain. Now follow me."  
We followed him out the door and into the hallway, going down the hall we past my room. After a wile we came to another elevator.  
Going in the man stated "third floor"  
To door opened and we stepped into a small room with three doors.  
"The door on the left goes into the training room. The door on the right leads to another hallway, and the door in the middle leads to the showers." The man said opening the door to the training room.  
We went into a giant empty room.  
About twenty-five others where in the room and all where facing Ginyu. Motioning us over to the others the man went to stand by Ginyu.  
"All of you have been selected for the most intensive training given on this ship. None of you will ever see fighting before your nineteenth birthday. Every one in hear is being considered for the Ginyu Force so of course the Ginyu Force will be supervising the training. During the training your fighting technique will be perfected and you will learn two weapons of your choice. Now you will be called one by one to find what you know and to tell you what you need to know. Starting with you." Said Ginyu his long black nailed finger pointed randomly to one in front. "Meanwhile, the rest of you will start training by yourself and Jeice hear will be supervising." Motioning for the boy to follow him he went out a second door.  
"Well, what are wailing for a formal invitation? Start training!" said Jeice. Going to one side if the room the older boys started they're training with the sequence of moves that I had bean taught earlier. Watching them they soon surpassed what I new of the moves.  
"From the way you are watching them I expect you to be able to repeat the moves flawlessly." Said a voice from behind me when the boys started to repeat the moves.  
Turning Jeice stud with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. Nodding and not sure weather I should bow I went into the first position and managed to get throw the moves with only a few fumbles.  
Nodding he said "your turn to see the Caption"  
Turning he lead the way out of the room and into a large office/training room. Their Ginyu was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "What took so long?"  
"The boy was staring at others doing the opening training exercise and so I wonted to see if he could do it, he can." Bowing Jeice exited the room.  
"You will address me at all times as Captain now answer my questions as beast your can. Now how many years of training have you had?"  
"One year of training Caption sir."  
"Just Caption. What did you do in your training?"  
"Half of it was learning survival in the wilderness and the other half martial arts training Caption.  
"Do you know any weapons?"  
"Yes sir the sword. Caption!" I added hastily at his glare.  
"That slip will not be allowed to go unpunished again. Pick one other weapon other then the sword that you wont to learn."  
"Yes Caption. I would like to learn how to use throwing knives and daggers Caption."  
"Fine in about five years I will get you some one that knows how to use daggers and you will continue the training with the sword. For now you will work on you're fighting still. Now show me the opening training exercise."  
I got throe the exercise with only being corrected a few times when I was done he told me that I do the exercises three times before starting the actual training.  
Dismissing me I went out the door to see a large table overflowing with fruit and other morning foods. My stomach growled again as I got in line for the food. After my third time going back to the table Ginyu came out and announced "Morning and noon meals will be served hear but for super you will go to the kitchen on the second floor. New rooms have bean assigned for all of you on this floor with a few others that have passed the elate program. For, make no mistake most of you will not make it through this training and every now and again we will be getting new trainees in. Now the first and only rule that you really need to know about this program is that you will not be allowed to lift a finger against any one out side this room with out permission. Now every one spread out and you are going to do the opening exercise until you drop."  
When we where finally dismissed we where showed where are rooms where and then the shower room. Taking my shower while every one was eating super only one person came in and he didn't even look at me. When done I headed down and got some food then went back up to my room. My new room was just like my old all the way down to the plain gray door with no lock, only much bigger. On my nightstand I saw an alarm clock and set it for for-thirty. Laying down I closed my eyes and was asleep before I new it. 


	5. Prisoner

Warning: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. The only thing that I own is the plot, so anyway don't bother sewing me because all you will get is some homework and my Dragons and you can't have my dragons.  
  
The angst really starts up now. You don't like you don't read. Don't say I didn't warn you. Also, OOC (out of character). Thank you so much for all you who reviewed. Speaking of reviewing (or typing), the more reviews, the more I am inclined to update faster!  
  
The years passed some more quickly than others, but my life stayed mostly the same. Many people where added to the training program and many taken away, so that only three of the original fighters where still there. I soon learned to take my showers when others were eating and not to fall asleep before the lights out so I might have a chance to hide but that didn't stop all of the attacks. On the ship, I had few friends but managed to befriend the cook on the second floor by the name of Sh'arra Rie. Sh'arra had a vast knowledge of languages and by the time I was eight, I was fluent in half of them.  
"Keep your left guard up!" Ginyu yelled to my opponent.  
Exchanging a few more blows, I saw an opening and took it. He slammed hard against the wall and I felt at least two ribs break from the impact of my kick.  
Dismissing every one for the night, Ginyu nodded for me to follow him. Turning he led me into a separate room.  
"You are very advanced in this program and so if you can do it, I have been ordered by Lord Frieza himself to give you a way to graduate early. If you cane defeat every one in the program on a one on one mach then you will graduate to continue your training on your own which includes being able to defined your self from others." He said pointedly looking at new bruises he knows are not from my training. "Also a teacher has bean found to teach you knives and daggers. You will meet Vegeta in the forth training room on this level in one week after lunch"  
"Captain? When am I to do the fights to graduate?"  
"In six days from now, first thing in the morning"  
Nodding I bowed and walked out of the room. Heading to my room I grab fresh clothes and head to the showers. Feeling better when done, I head down to the kitchen. I did not bother eating in the mess hall any more, being welcome to eat in the kitchen.  
I had met Sh'arra coming in late from a punishment from Guldo who really had it out for me. She allowed me to eat in the kitchen since the mess hall was closed. From then on, she has never minded me in the kitchen.  
Sh'arra wore dark brown leather clothes that were well worn and her hair was braided all the way down her back, stopping in exact middle. She was the only female that I knew of on the ship and she fought well enough to keep others away from her.  
Done eating, I return to my room and quickly went to sleep.  
  
"Today is the day you will learn why no one has betrayed Lord Frieza in over ten years. Today and tonight, you will be haled in prisoner-like situations in the containment facilities on the third floor. Also, you will get to meet Jonan; he was captured four years ago and has been tortured every day since then and no one knows if he is sane or not. Now, follow me." Turning, Ginyu lead the way down the hall.  
Ginyu led us to a part of the floor that I had never been before. As we continued down the hall, the conditions started to get bad. Lights were flickering and the walls were cracked and dirty. As we were heading down, I heard a whip crack a moment before a scream enveloped us.  
We reached an old, battered, steel door when Ginyu turned around  
"You will go in one at time. Specific instructions have been given for all of you; I suggest you don't fight. I will be back tomorrow morning to collect you all. Gohan, go in first."  
Nodding, I opened the door and went into a small square room. Were I saw one man standing before me before I was hit in the back of the head and blacked out.  
Coming to, I found that I was unable to move my arms and my legs were strapped into a kneeling position. Keeping my eyes closed, I slowed my breathing to the same rhythm of sleeping and listened to two men talking"  
"Frieza said not damage his face or neck and not compromise his fighting ability which gives us almost free rain," The man said gleefully.  
"Good, I get the whips first because you get them first last time. Now, I goes and wakes him up so we can start haven some fun.  
A sharp kick to my stomach made my eyes fly open as an "oomph" escaped my lips. "Rise and shine and scream prettily for us," said a medium built man with a pecked-marked face and rotting teeth.  
"Now, me and that guy over there is gonna take turns in using this whip here. Ya' understand?" The man said, showing me a black leather whip with a sharp steal tip that gleamed in the firelight.  
"Fifty each?" asked the man behind me. "Sounds like a good start."  
  
My wrists were raw and bleeding when they finally unstrapped them. My back was on fire and I couldn't walk. As they lifted me up, it jolted my back and I bit already bleeding lips to stop from screaming. I heard a metal door squeak open before I was thrown into a cell with old dirty straw on the floor. The smell of mildew filled my nose.  
The lock turned as I heard the two men talking. "He not scream for us."  
"Give him time then he scream so prettily for us. Two chocolate bars says he scar only lightly."  
"You on."  
The conversation drifted away as I fell into unconsciousness.  
I jerked awake a moment later after hearing boots walk by.  
"Don't worry; they won't come back for you for another hour or so."  
Turning; I saw a man in about his mid 20 though he looked older, His hair had started to gray and fall out. The man's teeth where mostly gone and he was covered in old and new scars from head to foot. He was clothed in a grimy, ripped, blood soaked shirt with matted straw that had dried in the blood and stuck to the shirt.  
"Are you Gohan?"  
Looking at him suspiciously, I nodded. "How do you know my name?"  
"I was told about you."  
"Told? What?"  
"Yeah, pretty kooky, huh? It seems that they think that you're going to be betraying Frieza. Well, I'm not going to tell you not to. I say if you get a chance to pull it off, go for it, and knock him once or twice for me." As he was saying this, he started yelling. "You hear me, you bastards! He will fall! One of these days, he will fall!" With this, he crumpled to the floor and crawled to a corner.  
Reaching the corner he started to dig. Soon he gave an exclaim of delight and showed me a shard of glass no longer than two inches long.  
Smiling at me, he whispered, "Boy, I waited this long just to talk to you and now we have talked you will be quiet and not say a word. See you in Hell." As he said "hell", he quickly cut himself upward following the vein in his arm. Then, switching hands, slipping a little with the blood, he did the same to his other arm.  
Turning his back to me, he tucked his knees to his chest and let his life flow out of his arms.  
  
I got to stick Gohan in with a mad man! *Claps hands and jumps up and down* Oh and don't worry Vegeta will show in the next couple of chaps! Maybe *Evil Grin* 


	6. Oops

This is a short chapter, sorry. *Bows deeply and then slaps self on hand* Thank you to all that have reviewed.  
  
My back agenst the wall I managed to dose in and out of sleep. Suddenly I was grabbed by the neck and put onto my feet. Where I promptly collapsed my legs not able to take my weight.  
A large cup of water was thrust into my hands, gratefully I gulped it down. It was not until it was all gone that I tasted the strange aftertaste form the water. They let me sit there for a wile as strength returned to me, also my senses where increased. The softest touch of air felt like the strong touch of a soft hand.  
"Get on to your feet." Nodding I hurried to my feet.  
Turning the man started down the hall. He led me to a small room with no windows. My mind was so overwhelmed by these heightened senses so that I was not able to react as my hands where tide behind my back.  
The man turned to me and smiled as he throw the first punch. Shaking off the haze in my head I was just able to dodge the attack. My back spathomed in pane. What would normally be a mild pain from the torn back was an excruciating pane added with the drug. I collapsed to my knees and prayed that I would pass out but I soon learned that the drug stoped you from doing that as well. After a wile it seemed that the man started to get bored with his "playing" thou he enjoyed the screams. Finally the drug started to ware off and the hits became bearable. Buying my time I stopped screaming and the man turned away from me. Gathering all of my remaining strength I got a soled kick to his balls before I finally passed out.  
  
Groggily I awoke to find myself in my room and on my stomach. My back no longer hurt but I felt as weak as a newborn cat. Getting up I forced myself to do some stretches and then go throw the training exercise before collapsing into bed once again.  
  
Waking early I felt better than I had in days, all my energy was back and I felt generally stronger. Going into the bathroom I striped off my shirt and looked at my back. I could all ready tell that I would only scare lightly on my back. Most of the whip marks on my back had already healed and started to fade. I went down to the training room two hours early to find that today was the day I was suppose to fight! Knowing that no one would dare attack me hear in the training room I sat down to meditate and to gather my energy. When I was ready I opened my eyes and started to the forms that had bean what seamed an eternity ago. I started them slow so as to stretch my mussels and every time I repeated I got faster to where my movements seemed a blur to onlookers.  
I stopped as the last person came in and realized that a small crowed had gathered to watch me worm up.  
"What are you all standing around for? Line up!"  
We lined up as expected not even having to think about where I stood. Ginyu stud in front of us and smirked at me.  
" Nice to see you awake to fight this day. Every one to day we are going to give young Gohan hear a chance to graduate. All he has to do is defeat every one of you in a row, one on one. In the fight anything goes just as long as your opponent is still alive after the fight. The order that you will fight in will be form least experienced to most experienced so line up accordingly after the worm ups."  
The worm ups seamed to go by to fast before I found myself facing my first opponent. The fist ten fights where easy to win. Felling nicely wormed up I faced my next opponent. I recognized a man that had started this program with me. Seeing the hate in his eyes I knew that this would not be an easy or fare fight.  
We squared off judging each others methods before trolley starting the fight. We seemed equal at first nether of use getting throw the others defense when I saw on opening. Taking it he flew back into the wall. Following him I pinned him. Getting his arm free he shuck it and I saw the knife flow out a moment before I felt a searing pain going throw my left eye.  
Jumping back I steadied myself and jumped forward ramming myself into him ending the fight.  
Blood was streaming down my face obscuring my vision. The next fights where a blur. I only knew that I won them.  
Finally, I stood in front of Ginyu, "One more fight" he said leering at me before his fist came down.  
I managed to hit him twice before he left me on the ground. Wondering if I would still be allowed to pass I fell into unconsciousness.  
  
I awoke just as water from the healing tank finished draining. Sighing in relief I realized that I could see fine out of my left eye. Seeing no one there I grabbed my cloths and dressed.  
As I finished the Doctor came in. "Don't you have an appointment with Vegeta?" He looked down at his watch, "like right now?"  
Barley noticing how the Doctor would not look me strait in the eyes I ran to the stairs and up to the training room.  
Vegeta was standing in the room waiting for me with arms crossed. His face was closed and blank. Looking me strait in the eyes he raised his eyebrow and stated "Your late." 


	7. How to Throw a Dagger

I am Vary Sorry about the long weight but the computer with internet broke. Also I got a writers block. Do you people want anything to happen? Let me know how knows I might surprise you!  
  
Vegeta stared at me his mouth curled into a smirk. "Sorry I just got out of the rejuvenation tank." I said bowing and making myself not fidget under his scrutiny. Grunting he turned and walked a couple of steps before turning and throwing a knife strait in-between my eyes. My hand seemed to move on my on accord to catch the knife centimeters away from face. "Good", he started to the door before saying over his shoulder "Well? Are you coming?" He opened the door and started down the hall. Blinking I hurry to fallow him. Going down the hall we come to a door that I had never been in before. Taking out a key he unlocks the door and goes in. Looking around I see a room that had not bean cleaned in a wile but seemed to be in good use. "Well if you are done gaping then we can start. This is a throwing dagger, you hold it like this, but when you wont to throw you flip it. Watch." Taking the dagger he showed me how to hold it then, he tossed it up and cot it by the blade and then made a throwing motion. Looking around he went over to a wooden board and propped it up to the wall. Going back to stand by me he planted his feet and demonstrated the flip again. This time he let the dagger go and a soled Thunk sounded. Giving me the dagger he stud looking at me. Planting my feet trying to imitate him I grasped the dagger it felt awkward in my hands. Grunting Vegeta took my hand and fixed my grip. Looking me over he nodded. Flipping the dagger I preceded to slice my finger. Grunting I dropped the dagger. Damn! These things where sharp!  
  
After two hours I had cut fore of my fingers but I managed to catch the dagger and hit the wood. Getting to my room I open the door to find all my things gone! Seeing a note on the bed I go over to it.  
Report to Room 134 on the third floor My eyes widening I read the note twice more before making my way to the floor. Finding my room I opened my door. There was a table with my med. supplies. Cleaning and bandaging my hand I relaxed and looked at the door. There was a lock! In the room there was a couch and two chars with the table. Behind me there where two doors. Before I heard the door open. Vegeta stud in the door way, "What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Wondering if I was going to survive this or not I silently held out the note. Reading it he closed the door and locked it. Glaring at me he pointed to the room on the right "Mine" he then pointed to the door on the left "Yours". He looked as if he was going to say more but there ws a knock on the door. Going to it Vegeta opened the door. A large fat pink man standing in the doorway. "What?" if Vegeta could glare daggers this new man would be dead. "Master Frieza wants the boy."  
  
OOO I just love cliff hangers Don't you? *Smirks* 


	8. Into town

I stood there looking at the door not shore if I should go in or run away. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door.  
"Come." The voice was dark and crewel and caressed me like silk.  
Shivering I opened the door to find a man staring at me, the first thing that I noticed was the eyes. Cold. No emotion. He stood at five feet six with two horns atop his head  
Stepping inside the doorway I kneeled and stade that way. I could feel his eyes staring at me. His hand slid under my chin and raised me up, I suppressed the instant reaction of wanting to slap his hand away. His long fingered hand trailed down the scar on my face sending shivers down my back.  
Staring at my face his eyes slowly slid down and then back up my body. His fingers slid down my throat to the sinter of ware my neck met my body, slowly he started to put pressure. Looking into my eyes all the wile he suddenly stopped and turned away. "We will soon be landing onto a planet and I have decided to allow you off the ship. 2,000 spending money will be given to you. You are not to go any ware near the landing bays other than the one we land. All so you will not go to any of the intergalactic communicators (IC). Disobey these orders and you will get a through beating and will not be allowed off this ship for five years. You may go" Bowing I walked backwards until I was to the door. "O and Gohan when we take off again you will come to my chambers." With that the door slammed shut in my face.  
  
Wondering around the city I was mostly ignored but there where a few that gave me strange looks. Turning down a new street it turn into an ally. Cursing I turned around to see my path blocked by three men. "Give me all your money" The first thug said brandishing a knife. The man had and ugly scar running down his face and neck. Crossing my arms and leaning back on my heels I shake my head no. "Boy! I said give me your money," said scar face Going into my fighting stance "Come and take it". "Are pleasure," said the second man with a grin spreading across his face showing his rotting teeth. All three rushed me caching the one with rotting teeth wrist I threw him against the wall. He hit with a "Thump" and didn't get up. The other two looked a little uncertain but still came on until a voice yelled out. "WHAT is going on hear?!" The new man was a gigantic! The two men panicked and ran for the street. The new man grabbed the third one and threw him to the wall where he landed on top of the man with rotting teeth. Scare face escaped down the street abandoning his fellows. The new name stud standing looking at me. "Well boy, what you do'en hear?" "Took a wrong turn."  
"What you looking for? I'll tell you where to go."  
"I'm looking for where I can find a knife."  
"Knife? Well follow me." Turning he led me back to the street and to the next building, "This is my armory you can get your knives for a fare price."  
Leading me into the armory he showed me his selection of knives.  
"What I am really looking for is throwing knives." I say watching him for his reaction.  
Looking me over he raised his eyebrow "you know how to use one?"  
"I'm lurning but there is no telling the next time I will be an a planet so I need a good pair."  
"I thought so"; he said looking me over again "I have a set of seven throwing knives, two flip sheaths, five regular sheaths, and two daggers. For three thousand." Looking at my stricken face "Or I could add this to Lord Frieza's account without him being the wiser."  
Nodding my accent he went into a door that led to the back of the store. Coming out again he was carrying a box.  
"You wont to ware this out or not?"  
Thinking about Frieza's reaction to knowing I had bought throwing knives "I'll where them."  
  
Lost once again I looked around me to see a building saying Intergalactic Communications. Thinking I looked around me I went into the building. Seeing two people that I recognized from the ship I slipped around them. Going down into a long hall I saw on my right a door saying "Reserved Until Five No Entrance Allowed". Suddenly the door flue open to a man I had never seen before. Pushing me to the side he walked out of the building. Looking around I went into the room.  
The room was plain but for a chair and a screen. Sitting down a computer generated voice stated "Thank you for using EC pleas tell me your destination."  
"Planet Earth"  
Silence met this.  
There is only one communicator available there I shall connect you."  
Nervously I sit in the chair waiting for the screen to come up.  
The screen became black and then showed a brown desk with a woman staring at me. This woman had bright blue hair tide up in a ponytail.  
"Who the Hell are you" I had forgotten how piercing her screeching was.  
"Hi Bulma"  
"G-Gohan? O MY GOD you alive!!! Where are you? How are you?" then her face became anger "WHY HAVENT YOU CALLED?!"  
"Shhh keep it down. I'm not supposed to be hear. I can't talk long but tell mom I am alive for me." Suddenly a voice seed "That one down the hall is free. "Bulma I have to go." With that I switched of the EC and slipped out of the room.  
  
After many wrong turns I managed to make my way back to the ship. Interring on the first floor I made my way to Frieza's chambers. 


	9. Purging

Sorry about not updating don't have an excuse except writers block.  
  
Warning: Rape seen in the last part of the chapter also you start to see the darker side of Gohan and how captivity affects others. Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Standing out side the door to Frieza's chambers I double check that my knives are in place. Taking a deep breath I knocked twice before opening the door and entering.  
  
Going in the first thing I saw was Frieza sitting on what only could be described as a throne. Walking forward I stopped at the steps leading to the throne and kneeled.  
  
"I see that you did not use any of the money given to you," he said folding his hands in front of his face, "Why is that I wonder? Could it be that you are too proud to use any of the money? Or is it simply nothing appealed to your boyish fancies?"  
  
Unsure weather to answer I continued to kneel quietly trying to not show my uneasiness.  
  
Standing he walked down the steps until he stud right in front of me. Ducking my head I could feel his eyes burning off of me, feeding off of my discomfort. Suddenly I felt a finger under my chin; slowly he had me rise until I was standing. Staring slightly below my eyes he came closer to my face until his lips where almost touching mine.  
  
Fighting off panic I made myself stand still as he began to kiss me. His tong parted my lips before invading my mouth, before slowly pooling away.  
  
Smirking at me he seamed to purr "I have an assignment for you, you are to observe on the next purging mission. You are not to harm any one even in self defense, unless told other wise, except when you are training with ether Zarbon or Vegeta starting as soon as you land on the planet. And do you know why you will not try to help any one or escape?"  
  
Unable to say anything I shook my head no.  
  
"No? Then let me tell you. If you try to escape you will have the pleasure of watching me personally torture you mother and friends to death over a period of several days then I will completely destroy your plaint. Then a special collar will be placed around you neck that will allow complete control over you body." As he said this his eye's roamed suggestively up and down my body. "You leave in tomorrow at noon I suggest you pack to night."  
  
Turning away from me he said "O and Gohan" his fist was in my stomach before it even registered that he had moved, "Next time you decide to get weapons I suggest they be in your price range." Turning away again he walked out through another door leaving me gasping on the floor.  
  
Stomach rumbling I made my way down to the kitchen, getting there I herd the raised drunken voices of 5 men. Slipping in I egged along the wall hoping to avoid notice when on of the men yelled.  
  
"Hay! Y'us boy 'ver there, comn an get dr'nk wths usss." Saying this he jerked his drink and ale spilled over the top.  
  
Nodding my head not wonting them to get mad at me I went over to the table and had a mug promptly handed to me. Taking a sip of it I set it down on the table and did not pick it up again.  
  
""Nother damn purgen mishin have to go onto 'mora. Damn the killen of 'ems odd uns don't bother 'e as much as 'hem lil' uns gata kill." He said before draining his cup and refilling it.  
  
Suddenly Sh'arra yelled from the kitchen. "Gohan get your ass over hear and help me!" Privately thanking her I quickly got up and went through the door.  
  
Going in she said nothing and handed me a large plate off food before ushering me to the table.  
  
"Your going aren't you?"  
  
Not saying anything I just nodded. The rest of my meal was eaten in a grim silence.  
  
Going into my room fall into bed and wonder about tomorrow, what I will be expected to do.  
  
Hearing the door open from the front room I started to get up to see why Vegeta was back early, when my door open and I was slammed into.  
  
Trying for my dagger in my sleeve he saw what I was doing and took the dagger and tossed it behind him. He then raised my hands above my hand in an iron grip. Will his other hand undid my pants, used to his ways I tried to fight hem to no avail as he started to thrust in and out of me. Finally coming he gowned into my face, and the reek of his breath washed over me assaulting my nose.  
  
Letting me go he went over to his pants and put them on and as he turned to he stiffened when he felt my knife at his groin.  
  
"Should I cut this off now or later?" I whispered into his ear as I slowly presses the knife down. Suddenly I through him down onto the ground and tuck off his pants and slowly inch by inch cut of the tactical. When they where completely cut of I then jammed it into his mouth, blooded by biting through his tong.  
  
Picking up the now limp but still contuse man I headed to the front door. Opening it I stepped aside to allow Vegeta to inter with a raised eyebrow. Engorging him I walked out of the room and through him down on to the grown. Looking down at him I saw fear in his eyes, smirking I kicked him squarely in the crotch before going back inside to clean up the mess in side. 


	10. Just what I wanted to wake up to

This has bean spell and grammar checked as much as I am able to do, I really need a Bata Editor If you are interested pleas E-mail me are revue and leave me your E-mail address. Love you all so much. Now on with the story!!!!!!!!

The sudden pounding on my door awoke me with a start, causing me to unsheathe one of my knives that I had put under my pillow.  
  
The pounding came again as I got to my feet and opened the door. Vegeta was standing their glaring, "Get dressed and go down to the kitten on the first floor. There you will receive your instructions from Zarbon." Turning away from me he walked out the door and down the hall.  
  
Getting dressed I hurried down to the kitten passing through the checkpoints with little problem.  
  
Going into the kitten I looked around at the twenty or so people trying to spot Zarbon before seeing him at the far side. Looking longingly at the food I headed over to him and stud their waiting to be notice.  
  
Turning to me he said in a bored voice "After you have eaten go to the laundry to get your uniform, then report to the docking area your pod number is 13, we leave in one hour so I suggest you hurry." Turning away he started yell at two others who decided to start brawling.  
  
Sidestepping the two men I headed over to the table and grabbed as much food as I could on my plate and then stuck 4 apples and 5 oranges into my bag that head my cloths for later. Finding a table I sat down and ate as quickly as I could using table manners.  
  
Finishing I made my way over to the laundry where an old man met me "Going on the purge? Can't go that way, nope Master Zarbon would kill you and me if you showed up dressed like that. Well what are you weighting for, a formal invitation? Get over hear so I can measure you."  
  
Going over to where he wanted me I stud still as he spent ten minutes going over me with a strange machine that determined how big the cloths needed to be.  
  
Finally he turned and rummaged in the back for a moment be for coming out with 7 pares of what looked to be black spandex with white gloves and armor.  
  
"Try this on, it should fit," he said as he handed me the cloths.  
  
Taking them I striped off my cloths when I herd the old me whistle.  
  
"Man! Someone worked you over good didn't they?"  
  
Ignoring him I continued to put on the cloths. When I was done the black materiel felt like a second skin and showed all the curves off my body, the armor that went on top was offered a decent amount of protection yet did not hamper movement at all.  
  
Nodding to him I mad my way to the landing bay and began to look for my ship. After wandering around for a few moments I was finally able to locate my ship but than realized I had no idea what to do next. My ship looked more like a oversized ball then anything ells, it was one manned and perfectly round. Looking at my ship I tried to find the way to open it, before the door to the ship open on its own. Looking around I saw Vegeta standing behind he with a smirk plastered onto his face.  
  
"Just get in, and strap your self in, the ship will do the rest." At this he stepped into his ship next to me and strapped him self in.  
  
Looking at the ship doubtfully I got in and strapped myself in. After about five minutes the door closed and a computer generated voice sounded.  
  
"Take off in 10, 9, 8..."  
  
Bracing myself the ship suddenly lurched foreword and I was throne into the seat. Slowly getting use to the pool of the ship when the voice sounded again.  
  
"I hope the take off was enjoyable and the trip easy," huh, I thought to myself, a polite computer, "the trip will take approximately ten days, fourteen hours, 6 minutes, and forty-five seconds. Relax and breathe deeply and have a nice rest."  
  
Suddenly the ship was filled with a rose scented gas and my eyes began to grow heavy...

"Time to wake, landing will be in 5 minutes."  
  
Before me loomed a huge black planet, the only way the planet could be seen was that it was slightly lighter then space its self. Through the window I could see foe other ships and thousands of stars.  
  
"Landing in 3, 2, 1... initiating landing presses."  
  
The ship suddenly dropped and my stomach felt as if it had bean left behind  
  
The black planet loomed before me steadily getting bigger and bigger win every thing suddenly went black followed by a blinding light and everything stopped as I hit the ground, when everything exploded.

Groaning I awoke with a headache pounding in time to the beeping of the ship. Trying to move I realized that I was upside down and the headache was do to all the blood rushing to my head.  
  
Suddenly Zarbons voice came through to intercom "Boy! You alive?"  
  
"Ya, I'm alive, and upside down." Hearing a grunt in return I readied myself to wait until I could leave the ship.  
  
Ten minutes later my head was about to explode when my ship was suddenly jerked upright and barely managed to stay conscience as the blood ran out from head. My door then opened and I stepped out and surveyed my surroundings. The ground was covered with dirt and rocks with ships sticking out in places. Watching as two men dug up another ship I realized that we had bean covered by a landslide.  
  
Looking around at my surroundings I saw that the ski was completely black but a sun was shining brightly to what I thought was the north, appearing to just to have risen. Surrounding the mountain with the completely collapsed side was a dins forest area, where many animals could be herd.  
  
Digging around in my ship I found my bag and then went looking for Zarbon. Seeing him by a spot being cleared I walk up to him.  
  
Seeing me he snapped loudly into my face, "Help clear this spot and then start pitching the tents." Turning to another man he started yelling about finding the men who set off the land slide.  
  
Rolling my eyes knowing that the men who set the landslide would be long gone by now, and readied my self to clear the three miles that Zarbon had specified that I clear. Expecting to see others doing the same job I realized that I was the only one clearing a space.  
  
Growling to myself I started by clearing the large boulders and rocks over to where the side of the mountain should be. After the large rocks where out of the way I started on the smaller ones. Looking around I saw one of the men sorting through the camping items to see what could be uses and what could not be used. Going to him I looked and saw that he had discarded a tent, "Excuse me? Can I please use that tent I no one else is going to be using it?"  
  
"Eh? Wha' ya gonna yous it 'ore?" the man said in a broken common.  
  
"If you watch you'll find out soon enough"  
  
Shrugging the man gestured for me to take it seemingly uninterested in what I would be using it. But as I walked away I saw him take quick glances at me.  
  
As I walked back with the tent I received many strange looks but no one said anything. Reaching the spot that I wanted I tied the tent around my shoulders to make a makeshift bag I leaned down and started to throw the small rocks into the tent.  
  
Finishing clearing out where the tents where to go, I went back to the man who had finished sorting through the items. Handing him the tent I asked where the useable tents that everyone would be using where and he pointed behind him to a large pile with a tent fore everyone.  
  
Taking the tents I started on the far side and started to pitch the tents. About half way through getting all the tents up Zarbon came up behind me holding a shovle in his hands.  
  
"When you finish with that dig a latrine over there at the edge of the forest." As he said this he through the shovel into my hands then turning went into one of the first tents I hand pitched.  
  
Sighing I continued my work with the tents.  
  
When I finally finished the sun had past its peak and my stomach could be herd from three feet away. Looking around and seeing no prospect of food anytime soon I mad my way over to where I was to dig the latrine.  
  
Getting to the edge of the forest I looked to make sure that no one was paying any attention to me and went into the forest. The forest was dense with only a few open spots, but you couldn't see the ski through the canopy above me.  
  
Half a hour later I had managed to hunt and kill three animals that looked like a cross between a rabbet and a rat.  
  
Finding a spot where I would not be found I made a fire and scened the animals and set them onto the fire.  
  
Finishing putting the rabbet/rat onto the fire a twig snapped behind me. Berating myself for not paying attention to my surroundings I turned into a defensive crouch with my knife ready to either throw or attack, Before I recognized Vegeta and relaxed my stance somewhat. Looking at his hand I saw that he hand three rabbet/rats as well. Giving him my knife to skin the animal I set about to build another fire.  
  
Finishing, I asked if he would watch my food while I went and finished the last of my chores. Shrugging he sat down and leaned his back against a tree and looked to go to sleep.  
  
Turning I quickly dug the latrine and mad my way back to the clearing to see Vegeta just starting to eat. Siting down next to him I got my three and dug in.  
  
Licking my fingers to get the juices from my fingers I here Zarbon start yelling for me. Going back to the camp site I headed over to where Zarbon was yelling for me. Going up to him he swirled around punching me in the stomach and then his elbow went into my back sending me crashing to the grown gasping fore breath.  
  
"Did I say you could go off and do what ever you pleas? This is not a felled trip! You will not go gallivanting off! Now have you seen Vegeta?," looking over Zarbons shoulder into the forest I could make out Vegeta's from as he shuck his head slightly.  
  
"No I haven't seen him"  
  
"Fine go get some rest you'll need it for tomorrow"

WOW! This is the longest chapter I have done so far! 5 pages I'm so happy jumps up and down wile bouncing off of a few walls OH PLEAS REVUE it will make me even happier witch will make want to update. So just press the button, the nice pretty button, you know you want to! 


End file.
